Lips of an Angel
by panicinblack
Summary: KOGAxKAGOMExINUYASHAxKIKYO[love squareish thing]...yet another songfic...about Inuyasha and Kagome's secret relationship...rated for some mild language


Hello my faithful fans (if I have any)...heres another songfic for you...but its Inuyasha..so if you dont like...dont read

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha or Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

* * *

Inuyasha turned on his night side table light. He had just woken up from on of the best dreams he's ever had. He waited about 10 minutes before he heard his cell phone ring in the other room. He smiled as he climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Kikyo. 

_**Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone.  
"Inuyasha? I-I can't take this anymore" a voice shakily whispered on the other line. A sob was heard.  
"Kagome? Did that bastard Koga hurt you again? Is that why you're crying?" Inuyasha whispered back.  
"Yes,"  
"Are you ok? I wish I could do something," Inuyasha replied.  
"Well, we could stop this act and finally be together," Just then, Inuyasha heard Kikyo stir in the other room.

**_Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _**

"Kagome, listen, I cant talk that long," Inuyasha whispered.  
"That's ok…I guessed as much," Kagome chuckled.  
"I knew this wouldn't last, with you being engaged to Kikyo and all…and me being in a relationship with Koga." Kagome whispered.  
"What? No! I love you Kagome…its just…I love Kikyo too." Inuyasha tried to explain.  
"_Inuyasha_…" Kagome whispered, saying his name they way he liked it, with emphasis. At this, Inuyasha groaned. It always made him weak in the knees when she said his name like that.

**_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _**

"Kagome…I never want to let you go…don't worry, I'll make it work," Inuyasha whispered.  
"Hey Inuyasha, remember the first time we kissed?" Kagome said suddenly. Inuyasha could remember it like it was yesterday. Her lips were like lips of an angel. He still couldn't believe that she was cheating on her boyfriend for him.  
"Yeah…there's no way I could forget it." He said, smiling.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**_

"You know, its funny you're calling me tonight," Inuyasha yawned into the phone.  
"Oh really?" She thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, it is. I dreamt of you before I called you. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I did dream of you. It was one of the best dreams I've ever had." He whispered, smiling.  
"Yeah. Oh wait, hold on. There's someone on my other line." Kagome was gone for a minute.  
"I'm back." She said, a little more reserved then before.  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"Koga," was the short, quiet answer.  
"Does he know you're talking to me right now? Will it start a fight between you too?" Inuyasha whispered urgently. He didn't want her in more trouble.  
"No, he doesn't. What about Kikyo?"  
"I don't think she even has a clue about what's going on," He replied.

_**Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"You know, sometimes I wish it was you in the other room, instead of Kikyo. She can be so frustrating sometimes. But you, you're like an angel," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
"I wish it was you who comes to my apartment everyday instead of Koga," Kagome whispered back. They fell into a comfortable silence.

**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_**

"Don't worry, tomorrow, I'm ending it with Kikyo tomorrow," Inuyasha suddenly said. Kagome sort of yelped in surprise.  
"Are you really? Well, if your going to do that, I'll break it off with Koga," Kagome whispered with a smile on her face. Just then, Inuyasha heard Kikyo calling his name from the other room.  
"Dammit. Kagome, I've got to go. I will see you tomorrow. I'm coming to your house, and were going out for lunch,"  
"Like a real date?"  
"Exactly."  
"I can't wait! Ok I got to go too. I love you Inuyasha."  
"I love you too Kagome."

* * *

Well, there you have it. I really hate Kikyo, so it works out 

And now all you got to do is Read and Review! (omg that rhymed) Flames will be used to heat hot coco.

P.S. I think I like the word bastard now...lol..


End file.
